Birthday Gift
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: "Mas, kan ga enak kalau birthday party gaada pacar." "Hubungannya sama saya, apa, ya, mbak?" Yan He, jones, ngode. #DIRGAHAYUPandaDayo [Kado kecil untuk dia yang berulang tahun]


Birthday Gift

Arischa

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

"Tapi mas, ga enak _birthday party_ gaada pacar." "Hubungannya sama saya apa, ya, mbak?" Yan He, jones, ngode.

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi pada kata-kata di fic ini. Bahasa rakyat. Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Panda mesum yang ngaku hero padahal suka nyasar #HEH. Ngaku sebagai penghulu mz mochey sama kominatos. Padahal kominatos adalah istri kembar saya #IYAIN. Kado kecil untuk Panda Dayo.

Kado kecil untuk dia yang berulang tahun.

* * *

Yan He menggigiti kukunya gelisah. Keringat menetes dari dahinya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yan He sedang _emergency_. Di belakangnya, abangnya yang ganteng ganteng cantik menatap penuh curiga. Adeknya kenapa seperti cacing kepanasan?

"Dek?" Piko, sang kakak bertanya curiga. Nada khawatir sebisa mungkin disembunyikan. Piko sudah tobat jadi overprotektif ke adeknya. Harus konsisten dong kalau mau tobat. Ya 'kan?

 _Iyain aja, ya, buat Piko._

"Apa bang?" Jawab Yan He geregetan. Masih betah menggigiti kuku yang kian memendek. Awalnya kuku Yan He panjang tak terkira, sejak Ia rajin menggigiti kukunya, kini jemarinya nampak seperti jemari seorang gadis. Terimakasih rasa gerogi!

Oke itu hanya khayalan Yan He.

"Kenapa gerogi gitu? Cuma ngantre di kasir, 'kan? Apa berat? Sini abang yang bawain." Tangan Piko menengadah, hendak menagih dua keranjang belanjaan yang penuh. Sedang Piko tadi membawa troli.

"Nggak kok lagi _doki doki de kowaresou sen paasen Love!_ aja kok. Ini gak berat. Mending abang tunggu di luar. Ya?" Yan He menjawab setengah bernyanyi. Bermaksud mengusir Piko secara halus. Kalau ada abangnya di sini, Yan He gak bisa modus, dong.

 _Uhuy._

"Err…kamu gapapa? Ini banyak, lho." Piko berusaha tetap di sisi adeknya. Walaupun sudah tobat dari _sister complex,_ naluri sebagai abaNg ga boleh ilang, dong.

 _Piko merasa keren. Ekhem._

"Engga bang. Udah sana, kasih Yan He uang aja." Dengan ragu, Piko memberikan banyak uang. Sekalian, Piko mau beli hadiah. 'Kan hari ini ulang tahun Yan He. Hadiahnya harus cetar, dong, ya. Secara, Yan He adek Piko yang terbadai.

"Oke abang ke toko sebelah dulu."

Yan He sibuk berfantasi ria dengan suara _shota_ yang mengudara di sekelilingnya. Suara imut itu keluar dari mulut mas mas kasir di ujung sana. Mas mas itu adalah pujaan hati Yan He. Sudah tiga bulan Yan He mendeklarasikan secara sepihak, bahwa mas mas kasir _shota_ itu adalah gebetannya. _Stalk_? Oho Yan He sudah lakukan itu selama tiga bulan juga.

Di mana dia tinggal? Yan He tahu.

Siapa namanya? Apalagi itu.

Punya pacar apa enggga? Engga dong, makanya Yan He gebet.

Berapa umurnya? Dih. Yang begituan mah Yan He udah tau sejak lama.

Maka Yan He memutuskan melepas gelar jonesnya hari ini. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, Yan He mau menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih orang.

 _Tring._

Suara bel menyadarkannnya dari khayalan indahnya. Suara mas mas kasir memanggilnya dengan imut.

"Wah mbak. Ada pesta, ya?" Tanyanya ramah. _Nametag_ nya bertuliskan Arikawa Yuu. Terkejut melihat barang belanjaan sebegitu banyaknya.

 _Suaramu mengalihkan duniaku, mas._

"A-ah? Iya, mas. Hari ini ulang tahun saya, ahaha." Jawab Yan He sembari kipas kipas cantik. Bagus, geroginya tertutupi sikap centil. Salah apa Yan He, Tuhan.

"Wah ulang tahun, ya mbak? Selamat, ya. Ke sini sama pacarnya?" Hendak Yan He berteriak girang diberi selamat oleh gebetan tercinta, tapi pertanyaan _legend_ dilontarkan Mas Yuu.

 _Potek kokoro ade,k bang._

Tangan Yuu dengan lincah mengambil satu persatu barang untuk dimasukkan harganya lewat _barcode_. Bunnyi ' _tit'_ menjadi melodi di tengah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ha-hah? Saya masih _single_ kok mas. Ahahaha.." Yan He tertawa garing. Harap harap cemas mas Yuu akan mengatakan _"Kalau gitu sama saya aja, mbak."_ Mustahil sih, tapi biarkanlah jones berimajinasi.

"Ohh gitu. Padahal ulang tahun, ya mbak." Ini Masnya mau buat _kokoro_ Yan He makin potek apa, ya? Peka dong mas. Yan He gregetan.

"Iya mas." Mata Yan He melihat brosur yang terpajang rapi di sebelah kanannya. Sekilas, Yuu melihatnya dan memulai promosi.

"Mbak, sekarang lagi ada promo, lho. Beli 3 gratis barang yang tersedia di sini." Tawar Yuu dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau beli 10 gratis kasirnya gak, mas?" Yan He, baru saja 17, modus.

"Ah mbaknya bisa aja." _BISA DONG KALAU MASNYA MAH APA AJA YAN HE BISA_. Yan He meleleh.

"Totalnya sekian, mbak. Kalau mbak sumbangkan sekian ke kotak ini untuk anak-anak panti asuhan, mbak bisa bawa pulang barang ini kalau beruntung lewat kupon ini." Yuu kembali berpromosi ria. Sebagai kasir yang baik dan ramah, Yuu tak masalah.

"Kalau lagi beruntung, bawa pulang masnya bisa gak?" Yan He, baru saja 17, usaha.

"Engga lah mbak. Mbak ini bisa aja. Bawaannya banyak mbak. Mau saya antar? Lagi pula sebentar lagi _shift_ saya habis." Tawar Yuu dengan senyum _kira kira mabushii_. Silau mas.

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Yan He mengangguk antusias.

"Mbaknya tunggu di sini, ya. Sebagai pelanggan langganan sini, sekali-kali saya tolong. Sebentar, ya." Yan He tak tahu mimpi apa dia semalam. Ya Tuhan betapa beruntungnya dia.

.

.

.

Piko _maji_ pusing. Adeknya dikado apa, ya? Dia mau ngado apa, ya? Kado yang bagus apa, ya?

ARGH PIKO LELAH.

Masa cuma muter muter di sana doang dari tadi? Banyak barang yang dia hampiri, tapi tak ada yang menarik hati.

 _Eaak._

Boneka? Adeknya terlalu ekstrem untuk barang selembut itu.

 _Make up_? Adeknya aja gatau apa bedanya _eyeliner_ sama maskara.

Baju? Ukuran adeknya berapa sih? Piko, 'kan gapernah ngukur.

Aksesoris? Haha. Adeknya bukan tipe feminim yang suka pamer aksesoris. Sori, Piko garela uangnya kebuang.

Poster bias? Adeknya ga kenal artis Korea.

Terus apa, coba. Akhirnya, Piko pulang dengan tangan hampa di bawah panas terik matahari. Mungkin saat tiba di rumah dia akan menemukan sebuah ide. Lagipula dia harus bantu dekorasi di rumah.

Sampai matanya memincing melihat sang adek jalan dengan pria tak di kenal. Mendadak, jiwa _sister complex_ nya bangkit.

"HEH ADEK GUE MAU DICULIK!"

.

.

.

"Mas gapapa anterin saya? Engga jauh, sih." Duh Yan He bisa jalan berdua sama mas Yuu. Yan He _doki doki._

"Gapapa mbak. Anggep aja kado ulang tahun dari saya." Mas Yuu senyum manis, Yan He nahnan mimisan.

"Tapi mas, ga enak _birthday party_ gaada pacar."

"Hubungannya sama saya apa, ya, mbak?"

"Ihh masnya gapeka!" Yan He, jones, ngode.

Sedang Yuu hanya bengong tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Tapi sebagai kasir yang baik, Yuu tetap senyum dalam situasi apapun.

Di belakang, Piko pura-pura sebagai orang asing yang tak sengaja berjalan di belakang mereka.

 _Oh…jadi adeknya naksir tukang kasir? Serius? Ganteng sih._

 _TUNGGU! PIKO NORMAL, KOK! SERIUS!_

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak cemerlang Piko. Hoho, dia punya kado spesial buat adeknya.

 _Gebetan adalah segalanya_. Piko mengamini spanduk di toko obat sebelah rumahnya.

"Ini rumahnya, mbak?" Yuu meletakkan dua kresek besar berisi belanjaan Yan He. Yang ditanya masih _brokoro_ dan mengangguk lemah. Sakit tau, kalau gebetan gak peka padahal udah di kode. Kodenya keras, lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, ya. Selamat ulang tahun, mbak." Mas Yuu berbalik dengan senyum menyilaukan mata. Yan He menjerit histeris.

"GILA GUE NGEGEBET ITU MAS MAS GANTENG!"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di kepala Yan He.

"Yan? Sehat? Sini bantu di dapur. Udah makan siang?" Ternyata abang sepupunya, Moke.

"Bentar bang."

.

.

.

Di perempatan jalan, Piko sudah pasang gaya bak preman yang ingin mencegat korban.

 _Iyasih, Piko mau nyegat Yuu di sini._

"Permisi mas. Saya nyasar, nih. Bisa bantu, nggak?" Sebuah suara imut menyadarkannya dari pose premannya.

"Ah, iya? Nyasar, ya ma-KAMU?!" Piko berteriak kencang. Menunjuk nunjuk lelaki pendek di depannya.

 _Piko juga pendek, sih. Au ah. Serah._

"Eh? Mas kenal saya?" Rupa-rupanya itu Yuu. Gebetan sang adek.

"Lu gebetan adek gue, 'kan?" Taya Piko nyolot. Serah Piko dong mau sopan apa engga sama gebetan adeknya? HMPH!

"Hah? Apa, mas?" Yuu gak konek, wajah polosnya minta diunyel. Beruntung Piko lelaki normal. _Yang hampir belok tadi. Dulunya sempet belok, sih._

"Tadi Lu jalan sama adek gue, kan? Itu yang rambutnya silver silver. Mukanya cantik kegantengan nyebelin gitu. Banyak omong. Tukang modus." Yuu mengerjap. Piko masih bicara panjang lebar. Abangnya ini ngejelekin adeknya di depan Yuu atau gimana, sih?

"Tadi saya jalan sama mbak Yan He, mas."

"NAH ITU ADEK GUE!" Yuu tersentak, melompat ke belakang. Astaga, mas mas ini tenaganya luar biasa sekali.

 _Kok ambigu, ya?_

"Iya, mas. Kenapa? Gebetan? Bukan mas, saya cuma kasir di toko X." Yuu masih bersikap sopan. Maklum, bawaan jadi kasir.

"Dih gak usah ngeyel. Nanti lu dateng, ya ke _birthday party_ adek gue." Piko menyerahkan kertas undangan.

"Tapi, mas. Saya bukan siapa-siapa. Saya juga ga kenal masnya." Tolak Yuu halus. Setidaknya, Yuu mau menjaga keperawanannya―keperjakaannya. Maaf, Yuu kadang kadang terbawa suasana sinetron.

"Lu gebetan adek gue. Kasihan dikit, kek. Kemarin _kokoro_ nya udah potek gara-gara idolanya mau nikah sama cewe lain. Terus tadi dia ngode lu enggak peka. Tolong, dong, mas. Adek saya ini lho." Ujung-ujungnya Piko mamasang wajah melas.

Tak tega, Yuu mengangguk ragu. Mengenyampingkan bagaimana Mas di depanya bisa tahu bahwa tadi si mbak Yan He ngode ke dia. Memang mbak Yan He tadi ngode, ya? Entahlah.

"Saya mau beli kado dulu, deh mas." Jawab Yuu akhirnya. Hitung hitung nambah pahala.

"Ga usah mas. Masnya dateng aja." Piko tersenyum ramah. Tiba-tiba menjadi sopan pada Yuu.

 _Ini pasti ada apa-apanya._

.

.

.

"Oi. Pacar lu mana Yan?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yan He. Masih jones aja, nih?"

"Cie yang ulang tahun, pacarnya mana nih."

Stop. _Kokoro_ Yan He lelah. Bisa, ga topiknya bukan pacar? Dikira Yan He ga laku apa? Sadis ah temennya.

"Gue punya kok. Dih." Jawabnya bete. Au ah, serah. Yan He _badmood_.

Setelah acara yang sakral macam potong kue dan kawan-kawan, saatnya makan makan dan ngobrol bareng temen. Dan di sinilah Yan He, bete menjawab pertanyaan temennya yang ga jauh-jauh dari topik pacar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yan. Abang lu mana? Ga keliatan dari tadi?" Tanya Aoki. Maklum naksir abangnya Yan He, walau kena pehape. Secara, Piko kena skandal pernah dekat dengan ketua OSIS galak ; Shiro Yuuma.

 _Mereka cowo, loh. Aoki tabah._

"Nggak tau, tuh. Ngasih kado engga. Serah gue males." Yan He masih _badmood,_ semua dikacangin.

"Permisi, halo, mbak Yan He. Maaf saya telat. Tadi ada urusan." Sebuah suara familiar mengusik Yan He. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Yan He berbalik dan menjerit begitu Mas Yuu berdiri dengan senyun manisnya.

"MAS YUU!" Jerit Yan He untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Halo mbak, selamat ulang tahun, ya." Yuu masih tersenyum. Sebagai kasir yang baik, kapanpun dan di manapun Ia harus sopan dan membahagiakan pelanggan. Yan He 'kan pelanggan tetapnya. Itu ajaran Bos Gumiya, ngomong-ngomong.

"MAS KENAPA DI SINI?!" Hendak Yuu membuka mulut, namun sebuah suara yang agaknya Yuu kenal mengintrupsi.

"Ekhem. Halo Yan He, maaf yah, telat. Tadi abang nyiapin kado." Piko tersenyum penuh sesuatu. Dengan keberadaan Yuu di sini, sirna sudah rasa kesal Yan He.

"Gapapa, bang gapapa. Yan He lagi seneng." Ada aura _fuwa fuwa_ di sekitaran Yan He. Yuu masih memasang senyum manis, membuat teman teman Yan He jejeritan.

"Nah, Yan He, selamat ulang tahun, ya. Ini kado dari abang." Piko mendorong Yuu menuju hadapan Yan He. Yuu cengo. Yan He hanya melongo. Keadaan hening seketika.

"IH ABANG MAKASIH KADONYA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Yan He menjerit heboh. Memeluk Yuu yang masih cengo.

 _Dia? Kado? Hah?_

Tapi, sebagai kasir yang baik didikan bos Gumiya, Yuu hanya memasang senyum manis dan sopan.

"BANG, YAN HE CINTA ABANG!"

"LIAT INI GEBETAN GUE. EH ENGGA! PACAR GUE, LIAT IMUT KAN?" Yuu, masih tersenyum penuh ketabahan. Dengan Yan He yang memeluknya penuh cinta.

Piko, merasa keren. Ini hadiah terbaik darinya untuk sang adik di hari ulang tahun yang ke 17. Ternyata gampang ngado ke adeknya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N

Selamat ulang tahun kak pan! *insert love here* nyahahaha. Cie udah tua #HEH btw, ini ide kak Ucchi, loh. Ada undangan yang kuterima #UNDANGANAPA

Dan jadilah ku maso di tengah sakit mendera buat kado #EAK

Dan ini, bukan aku yang publish. Aku minta tolong sama Kak Ucchi wwww. (gaboleh begadang)

Wishku buat kak pan, semoga semakin sukses, ya. Sehat selalu, panjang umur, semua yang dilakukan selalu sesuai dengan harapan dan makin ++++ semoga cepet tobat jangan makin mesum #SALAH dan sadarlah Luz tak mungkin kau gapai /DITENDANG /FUKASE JUGA GAMUNGKIN KAMU GAPAI CHA/ #cry

Dan aku berhasil mengumpulkan tebu untuk buat gula. Kamu tau kak pan, aku semakin lupa caranya buat gula semenjak mau ditinggal nikah sama Om Fuk Fuk #SIAPA #GAUSAHALAY

Wwww ternyata kubisa membuat gula untuk panda yang sedang berulang tahun.

PEJE PEJE YANG ULTAH DONG.

Dan maaf kalau gantung gini :") ku maso ngetik kilat pulang dari dokter www.

Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. RnR?

Arischa.


End file.
